Doggy
by vulgarite succulent
Summary: Who knew one simple word could bring such turmoil to your life. Gohan discovers the true meaning of the word 'doggy'. Pan/Uub. COMPLETE


**Title**: DOGGY  
**Lemon-Kissed**: I can be vulgar at times you've been warned.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z  
**Warning**: Gohan is permanently scarred, as you may be too. Lime action on all fours.

.

.

.

Gohan inhaled, expanding his broad chest with freshly unfiltered oxygen from the air surrounding him. He hooked a finger through the loop of his spotted tie, loosening the knot away from his neck.

Finally, after several long, painstakingly dull hours of research at Capsule Corporation he was free. Free to unwind on his lofty sofa for hours on end if he desired, thankful that he'd been given the weekend off by his gracious boss. He chuckled to himself, so maybe _gracious _wasn't the best word to describe Bulma Briefs especially in terms of business, but being personal friends with her had its perks. And Gohan was basking in said perks as he sped in the direction of his home off in the clearing. Bulma let him leave his station early (an entire ten minutes, joy) with promise of bringing the family over more to visit; his mother and father included.

A swift reassurance on his part was all it took before he was hammering towards the exit doors, thoughts of spending the remainder of his Friday afternoon doing absolutely nothing clouded his judgments. So much that he nearly forgot to decapsulize his hover car, stopping just as his second foot graced the air, fully intending to feel wind whipping beneath it rather than the uninspiring rubber it was use to. But that's exactly what he felt for the first thirty minute leg of his journey home. The last thing he needed was the media knocking down his door and dubbing him 'The Incredible Flying Man', a title much more suited for Vegeta who had deliberately taken off to the skies on more than one occasion in the past. Media outlets beat down their doors for a week before the Saiyan prince threatened to obliterate them all without hesitation. Needless to say no such ruckus hindered the Briefs home since; at least none do to Vegeta's shenanigans.

Not until he was a safe distance away did Gohan dare hop out of the suffocating aircraft into the vast oasis of the cloudless ambient sky. This was perhaps his favorite part of a work day. Just sailing through the skies, air combing softly in his hair, licking his cheeks tenderly, and rattling his clothes was truly relaxing. It was very therapeutic, and brought him back to the days he would fight along side his father and the others in their efforts to defend the earth. And now he was crammed behind four solid walls of steel researching the latest in scientifically confound findings for hours at a time, six days a week and loving every minute of it.

As much as his working environment irritated him, he truly loved his job, and appreciated Bulma for allowing him to work in her company. Family friend or not Bulma was entirely about expanding her business, and Gohan knew if he wasn't doing his job to her liking he'd be gone faster than he could slide his nameplate off the door on his way out.

Peering with rounded coal eyes the demi-saiyan breathed a sigh of relief when his dome shaped abode came into full view. Glee musings of a hefty diner and falling asleep in his bed awaiting him were almost too exciting for words. He touched down on the path leading to their front door, pushing past the gate he noticed his wife's car was absent from their garage. _Guess she had to run into town for something. _He deduced, turning the handle to enter his cozy household. His nose twitched, noting the absence of tingling scents that normally came bustling to his senses so fast he hardly had time to think. A quick look in the dining area proved him correct in his theory, that Videl did in fact run into town, her various cookware scattered about in preparation for a meal uncooked. Every pot void of food his stomach so greatly yearned to taste. Each plate stacked so as not to be disturbed before told to do so.

A low growl filled the silent kitchen. Making Gohan regret his decision to eat a small lunch; small meaning four hoagies, a pound of rice, one foot long trout and preciously cooked nikumans, courtesy of his lovely wife. Plopping down in the nearest chair he reached out capturing two mouth watering apples in his grasp. Less than a minute later the apples were nothing more than svelte cores tossed in the garbage, unforgotten. His stomach called for more nutritious goodness, but he knew if he ate too many snacks he'd spoil his diner. And anger his wife, who'd be forced to pick more of the shiny, red morsels and dispatch them in the decorative basket on their table.

Pushing away from the table he shrugged off the starchy jacket he'd donned all day, disregarding it on the arm of the couch he had long to sink into. Losing consciousness in its cushions only to be cruelly awakened by an unbiased Son. Dismissing such blissful thoughts Gohan headed in the direction of his bedroom, eventually settling in the comfort of the adjoining bathroom. Upon further inspection his eyes quickly scanned the surfaces, and hands jotting behind doors to discover…no towels. What'd everyone been doing all day staring at the sunset? His wife he knew was not at fault. No, this miniscule task lie solely on the shoulders of his only child.

Pan.

Swiftly retracing his steps Gohan made a beeline for the straightened staircase, turning so he could march directly to her daughter's room. Quick and firm. That's how he was going to tell her the trials of slacking off her responsibilities, and repercussions she could endure if she carried such a nonchalant attitude throughout life. Just walk in, deal her the proper punishment, walk out and grab a linen towel on the way back to his quarters. Yep, that's all it took. Pan was a good kid, but over the years as she embarked on teenage angst and hostility her attitude was growing more and more like that of her mother's; ala the days of their first meeting at Orange Star High. Which only meant not so good things happening for one Son Gohan.

As he reared the curve nearing his daughter's room he recalled the more recent punishments he'd delivered Pan. The time she mouthed off to a teacher earned her two no tv's and a week's worth of dishes. Coming home after curfew earned her a month's no weekends out. That was a bad week. Gohan sighed only steps away from her bedroom door, it truly pained his heart to berate his only child so frequently, but it had to be done. Videl did deal a greater slack of it than he, but that didn't lesson his anxieties when doing so, he felt timid jabs at his heart whenever he said such rebuking comments to his daughter. Guilt wracked his bones vigorously telling him that there had to be some other way to get through to her. That constant groundings weren't necessary. That…wait…is that…a guy's voice?

A strong hand securely pressed against the door as his ears picked up the denotations of a male being in his daughter's room. Acting quickly he shoved the slightly ajar wooden flap, nearly knocking it off its hinges when it collided against the opposing wall.

His heart anchored to his the soles of his feet, and the passageway to his lungs froze indefinitely as he stared blankly at the sight in front of him. Pan, his daughter, his most prized achievement was facing the wall with her eyes twisted shut. Her hands steadied beneath her as her knees shook from the force being drilled into her from behind. All actions from her companion ceased however once he was abruptly smacked from his high, drowned only to be brought up to stare into the face of one very enraged father.

Time was put on a standstill as deep onyx eyes burned flaming coals into murky brown pupils. Cautiously the mocha skinned warrior unsheathed himself from the unknowing girl. She whined, and he fought to not drive back into her, he would have done just that if it weren't for the murderous rays he was currently receiving. The raven haired girl bucked into him coyly urging the mohawked male to send them both to their climactic peaks. "Uub, come on baby. Why'd you stop?"

"Yeah _baby_, why'd you stop?"

She froze at the tremors of her father's voice sounding off dangerously around them. Suddenly she flipped onto her tender bottom, bringing Uub and the sheets with her, "P-pa…pa…w-what are you doing here?" She weakly stammered, but her question feel upon deaf ears as her father could hear nothing but the rapid heart beats of her frightened beau.

Nothing else mattered, nothing else existed in Gohan's world at the moment. He only saw red and in the mist of the violent crimson stood **him**. The boy his father had taken under his wing, the boy who he trusted far more than he should have; because Gohan was about to revile in that trust. Cauldrons lit at his heels and he watched with predatory eyes as **he** warily edged further away from his daughter, reaching off the bed to grab something. All thoughts pointed to one thing. Make him pay. Pay for violating not only his trust, and the trust of his father, but for also violating _his_ daughter.

Images of the reincarnation fighting on the brink of his life at his hands tasted far better than any meal at the moment. Not wasting another second he charged forward the bleak voice of his daughter lost in the wind as his prey leapt incredulously from the bed, speeding through the neighboring window. Gohan far too blinded with rage burst past the glass, shattering the frame entirely with his large body.

Pan called after them, completely distraught about the entire situation. "Papa don't hurt him!" But it was fruitless, both males already soared miles away from the house, one drenched in fear while the other fed off of anger. Leaving her completely alone. "Couldn't he have at least waited until we were finished. I'm still horny damnit!" She cried, falling face first into the bundle of covers and pillow she cradled in her lap.

* * *

Videl glanced between her husband and daughter, an uncomfortable silence filling the spaces between them. When she'd returned from the market an hour ago she stepped into a room that felt like it should be used for international interrogations instead of living arrangements. Gohan was seated stiffly in his armchair, while Pan was scrunched uneasily on the farthest corner of the couch. Neither said a word to her as she placed the hefty groceries on the counter or for the entire forty-five minutes it took her to prepare diner. Even when they walked to the table they kept as greater a distance between them with Gohan sitting at the head and Pan taking the seat two down his right. Videl took the empty chair to Gohan's left. And the silence endured.

Over the course of their dining Videl noticed that they hadn't even so much as spared a glance at one another, and it was starting to get to her. If there's one thing she hated more than criminals it was being left out of the loop, especially when it concerned her family.

"How was your day at the lab dear?" She started, taking a bite of the tenderly roasted beef on her plate. Without looking from his plate the demi-saiyan mumbled a brief, "Fine." Not missing a beat as he shoveled another helping of protein and starch into his system. _Well that was productive. _She thought sarcastically, turning to her daughter she attempted to spark up some conversation on her end.

"Pan, anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

They stilled and she knew she was on the right path. The dark-haired girl in question shrugged, "Nothing really, besides Papa ruining my life." A tiresome huff blew by her ears, the clank of silverware hitting china was soon to follow. Lifting heavy lashes Videl turned towards her spouse, startled at the vein protruding from the side of his forehead and the clenched nature of his fists. "What do you mea-"

"Just drop it. We're not having this discussion at the diner table." Pan snorted, crossing her arms at her father's demands. "Then where _can_ we have it? You didn't want to talk about it in the living room."

"Pan…" His voice dangerously low, mixed with anger, animosity, and a slight embarrassing undertone could be detected. Which was odd, what could he have been embarrassed about? _I was only gone for two hours, what did I miss?_ The pony tailed woman thought to herself. Such thoughts were interrupted when Pan pushed away from the table, apparently dismissing herself from the table. "Yes _father_?" She insisted with an underlining heat playing behind her innocent façade.

His lips pursed together tightly, the corners of his mouth dented downwards as he finally met the loathing glare of his daughter. "We will discuss this in the study after diner, now finish your meal." But when Pan made absolutely zero intent on doing just that Gohan lost it. Slamming his fists to the surface with such force that if it were any other table it would have easily faltered under the strike, but being stored under a Son roof it was reinforced with the finest material provided by Capsule Corp's very own Bulma Briefs. Videl gripped the glasses that were in danger of toppling over from the dangerous vibrations igniting from her husband, "Gohan! What the hell's your problem?" Pan scuffed.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Pan!" Her mother was shocked at such blatant disrespect the quarter saiyan was hurling at her father. The seventeen year old made no excuse for her behavior, remorselessly shrugging off her mother's scolding tone, "I'm sorry mama, but dad really went too far this time."

It was Gohan who turned his nose up uncharacteristically partial about his standpoint. "I would hardly call my reaction going too far." Pan wasn't satisfied with his stubborn response. Choosing to press the issue with an annoyingly persistent poke at the side. "Really? So you think beating my boyfriend to unconsciousness is something a normal father would do?"

"Boyfriend?" Videl was flabbergasted, but neither of the pair seemed to notice or care for the matter. She still meekly attempted to get some kind of response, "Wait who's your-"

"A normal father would have killed him." Gohan cut in. His frown deepening as he glowered at Pan, a merciless burning ash buried within the black canvas. "Be appreciative that he's still breathing." She was positively fuming, hair brushing between her shoulder blades stood pointedly on ends, "You're impossible! It's not as if I've never had a boyfriend before."

Gohan rubbed his temple nauseatingly. "Must you refer to him as that?" Pan stepped away from the table annoyed, "What would you prefer father, hmm? How's about lover, is that acceptable? Or maybe mate is more fitting for you since you behaved like some sort of behemoth earlier." Pausing a twisted thought filtered past her mind and her lips curled back menacingly, "Oh I know fuck buddy seems appropriate."

"Enough!"

He slammed his fists harshly into the table again, a prominent gouge visible beneath his weighted hands; quakes of fury vibrated all over the house. Another uncomfortable silence filled the room. Father and daughter locked in a heated battle of the glares with Videl glancing questionably between the two, entirely lost about the state of their aggression. Raising his hand Gohan was mute as he pointed his index finger towards the flight of stairs, signaling for her to go to her room to await the proper punishment. Lips bitterly wound together, Pan stomped in the direction of her room in silence.

Once their child was securely settled behind her now non-existing door- Gohan making quick haste of it when he returned the poor door charred into oblivion upon his arrival, the couple remained quite. The hollow nothingness quickly overstaying its welcome far sooner than expected. The spiky haired warrior dropped back into his seat, drumming his fingers on the table's surface with a scowl across his normally placid features. He was fully aware of his wife's stare burning into the side of his face, but was currently delaying any discussion on what just occurred.

"Mind filling me in?"

So much for that plan.

Gohan sighed staring up at the ceiling, trying to fathom a plausible way of explaining what had happened. Sighing he figured it'd be best to start from the beginning. "I got off work a little early today so I come home, and Pan forgot to do the laundry like she always does…" He trailed off.

"Go on." She said, gesturing restlessly with her hands. Taking in a deep breath before proceeding Gohan closed his eyes, attempting to block out the visuals popping up as he spoke.

"So I go to her room and…that's when I saw…"

The suspense was killing her, and she knew that he was purposefully holding out on her. But she wasn't about to let him get away with anything. "Saw? Saw what?"

"I-I saw…I saw…"

She leaned in, encouraging him to continue.

"I saw them. Pan and **him**."

Luscious lashes fluttered rapidly over glazed porcelain pupils. "Him? Who's 'him'?" This was getting more and more intriguing by the minute, too bad Gohan didn't share he enthusiasm in the topic. He glowered at the thought of mentioning that…**boy**. He could still see his shriveling face, cowardly and drenched in sweat from…he clenched his fists. Blocking out the images as he spat, "My father's student."

"Uub? Why didn't you just say so?" She watched as her husband began to visibly shake, teeth clench savagely as he fought to keep his temper under control. What had Uub done to get him so upset she wondered. She for one considered Uub to be like a son, or younger brother, having fed him more than a meal or two over the years in his training with Goku. And to see Gohan convulse to drastically at the mere mention of his name made her curious as to what really happened. "You don't understand…they…they were…"

"Yes?" She pestered, pleading for him to continue. "He had her…and she was,…and they were…Vi." He paused. "They were having sex."

She gasped. "Oh my! That _is_ serious." In reality she guessed apart of her knew of her daughter's escapades, it's not as if she had waited until marriage before she and Gohan consummated their relationship. But the fact that he had walked in on Pan and Uub was just unsettling and she knew it must have been a tough site for him to handle. Her thoughts were interrupted when he interjected, "It's not just that." She was shocked to say the least.

"What else could be worse than that?"

"Their uh, they"

A knock interrupted, cutting Gohan off from revealing the source of his anguish. Videl jumped from the seat, calling back a quick, "I'll get it."

Gripping the knob she twisted it to reveal non other than Goku standing behind it, totting a big smile as well as a small white bag in his hands. "Hi dad, what brings you here?" She muttered quickly, trying her best not to sound too rushed. The unruly haired saiyan didn't notice however and simply stepped into the house, proudly displaying the small napsack in his possession as he stood in the middle of the living room. "Hey Videl, Chi Chi wanted me to give you this. It's a piece of pie from the restaurant we ate at."

Videl graciously accepted the treat from her father in law and went to urse Goku out of the home so she could get back to today's happenings, but Goku just couldn't hold back his excitement, "Did you know that restaurants gave out doggy bags? Isn't that cool. I wonder why they call them doggy though. Are they for dogs?" A soft nod to his left directed his attention towards the dining room.

"What's wrong Gohan? You're turning really,_really_ red, and…are you crying?"

_~fin_

* * *

I don't know why I thought of this, being bored at 3am does crazy things to you lol. Anyways hope you enjoyed this, and I know that this was more Gohan-centric than Pan/Uub, but I thinking of typing a second part from their perceptive. So if you want me to type their version next leave a review and let me know :D!

_**XoXo Lemon-Kissed!**_


End file.
